battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Co-Op
Co-Op is a PvE co-op experience in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II where four real, human players play with and against AI-controlled players in large-scale battles with unique scenarios.Community Transmission - A look ahead at what’s coming in 2019 Players can spawn as reinforcements, heroes, and vehicles to change the tide of battle. Co-Op arrived on September 25, 2019 as part of the Cooperation Update.September Community Calendar Co-Op launched initially featuring only the Clone Wars, but The Rise of Skywalker Update on December 17, 2019 added the First Order–Resistance war to Co-OpCommunity Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker and an upcoming update in February will add the Galactic Civil War.Star Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update & Age of Rebellion on the way AI vehicles are to come in a future update. Overview In Co-Op, four players team up with each other, as is in traditional co-op modes, to fight alongside with and against teams of AI bots. In addition to standard troopers, players (and AI) can also spawn as reinforcements, heroes, and, in a future update, vehicles. Players can also earn XP and progression for these units. Co-Op currently features the Clone Wars and the First Order–Resistance war, but an upcoming update in February will add the Galactic Civil War. Objective In Co-Op, players can choose their faction to play as and play games in their respective era. In a game, one team plays an attacking role while the other team plays a defending role, which depends on the map being played on. The attacking team must capture one Command Post in a sector in order to advance to the next sector before time runs out, while the defending team must prevent any of their Command Posts from being captured by the attackers. The first sector have three (3) or two (2) command posts. Then all sectors after that have two (2) command posts, except for the last sector which have one (1). Only one command post must be captured for the sector to fall. Once a sector falls, the attackers push forward and advance on the map while the defenders are forced to fall back. If the defending team is able to successfully prevent the attackers from taking a sector within their time limit, they win; if the attacking team succeeds in capturing all sectors from the defenders, they win. Maps *Clone Wars **Felucia: Tagata **Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach **Naboo: Theed **Geonosis: Trippa Hive **Kamino: Cloning Facility *First Order–Resistance war **Starkiller Base: Command Center **Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands **Takodana: Maz's Castle **Jakku: The Graveyard *Galactic Civil War (coming in February 2020) **Death Star II: Command Sector North (coming in February 2020) **Scarif (coming in March 2020) Units Note: Some of the units may not be available on every planet. Galactic Republic Separatists Rebel Alliance Galactic Empire Resistance First Order Trivia *Co-Op is very similar to the PvP mode Turning Point from DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. In Turning Point, a team of attackers would have to capture one control point at a time in order to secure a sector before moving onto the next sector (or set of control points), much like in Co-Op. This is also similar to the Operations mode from DICE's Battlefield 1 and Breakthrough from Battlefield V. *At its launch, the AI in Co-Op were only able to use Chewbacca, Yoda, Bossk and Darth Maul. This was due to a bug where the post-launch Clone Wars heroes (Grievous, Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin) were locked for them. This was patched in the October 2019 Patch.Missing AI Heroes *Prior to the Another Night on Endor Update, which brought faction selection and defending on these maps, each map had a unique scenario: ** The Republic would attack on Trippa Hive and Tagata. ** The Separatists would attack on Kachirho Beach, Cloning Facility and Theed. Updates References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)